onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Alvida's Romance
General Info | Stamina1 = 10 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Experience1 = 480 | Beli1 = 3420 | Conditions1 = Weaken Class: Lowers stats for all Classes other than Fighters and Driven This FN may or may not have this condition. | Manuals = | Quest2 = Heart's Desire | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 15 | Battles2 = 7 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Experience2 = 989 | Beli2 = 7085 | Title2 = | Conditions2 = Weaken Class: Lowers stats for all Classes other than Fighters and Driven This FN may or may not have this condition. | Manuals2 = | Quest3 = Head Over Heels | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Experience3 = 1189 | Beli3 = 8460 | Title3 = Mademoiselle | Conditions3 = Weaken Class: Lowers stats for all Classes other than Fighters and Driven This FN may or may not have this condition. | Manuals3 = | Quest4 = Truly, Madly, Deeply | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Experience4 = 2895 | Beli4 = 17658 | Title4 = Lady | Conditions4 = Weaken Class: Lowers stats for all Classes other than Fighters and Driven This FN may or may not have this condition. | Manuals4 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty levels. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop one of Chopper's or Zoro's Manuals, Expert difficulty get a chance to drop Alvida's Manual. *This Fortnight has been significantly updated since it was originally introduced. The revamped version premiered on June 12 2016. Unfortunately, it features no pigs and one of the lowest EXP rewards among Fortnights. This was fixed in later releases, as of late 2016 this FN features pigs. *In June 2016 this FN required Fighter and Driven characters, this limited the pool of usable characters. However, the FN has run since without this requirement. It us unknown if future versions will once again feature this limitation or not. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. Tips on How to Beat Alvida's Romance FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information At lower levels, this level can be incredibly challenging. There will be a turning point where this level very quickly goes from incredibly difficult to incredibly easy. Alvida and many of the characters in this event have an extremely high defense. The way defense works in this game is it will reduce your attack to a very small number until you reach the tipping point where damage is applied to the enemy character. The later chain attacks will be critical to piercing the defense, so save the orbs and higher-powered characters for the end of your attack chain. For this reason it is recommended you have at least two characters above 1,000 damage -- preferably both . Recommended Captains *Boa Hancock Warlord of the Sea - 2.75x booster, time dalayer, and Figther. This legend shines here. *Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander - like Boa, but no time delay and not as cute. Still works perfectly well. *Diamond Jozu - 2x ATK and 2xHP tanker is a Fighter, so allows a good run through this Fortnight. *Capone Gang Bege - as above, replacing 2xHP with 2xRCV makes him usually secondary to Jozu, but still quite sufficient here. *Portgas D. Ace Flame Mirror - 2.5x ATK boost and a Fighter is another good choice. *Jimbe Warlord of the Sea - 2.5x Fighter boosting captain who is also can lead a QCK or rainbow team here. *Sengoku the Buddha - great legend for speed run, use QCK team + Usopp Recommended Support Units There is one character who will also make this level incredibly simple. *Cabin Boy Helmeppo can reduce all character's defense to 0. This will ensure all damage your characters deal, is actually felt by the opponent, and should allow you to finish the boss stage with 1-2 hits. And he is a Fighter, too. The problem is relatively high cooldown, as you may need to stall a lot on earlier stages. Also, he is an character which makes him less suited for QCK teams (but worth considering for rainbow ones). *Manticore is like Helmeppo, but . Unfortunately, this character's cooldown is even worse then Helmeppo's. *Sanji Diable Jambe Flambe is a story-reward Fighter whose fixed damage bypasses defense shields. **Dog Penguin deserves a mention here too. *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound - works well here if you need to stall Alvida (assuming the FN allows shooters) Recommended Teams unit should have 1,000+ attack }} Recommended Sockets Matching orbs are highly recommended to help with punching through armor for this fortnight. Nothing else is required. 30 Stamina Walkthrough Team Builder Helper Category:Events Category:Pages with Walkthroughs